Alice Dance Academy
by Pretty Aurora Dream
Summary: The youngest entrant to the best dance academy in the country, Mikan finds herself struggling to adjust to her new life. Add a sexy, crimson-eyed teenage hip-hop dancing sensation with interest in our Mikan, and what do you get? Total chaos of course.
1. The Audition

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice ):

* * *

Chapter 1- The Audition

She could feel the layer of sweat building up on her skin and she was well aware of her sneakers squeaking on the wooden floor as she moved. Still she continued her complicated dance routine that consisted of steps, jumps, flips, popping and locking. She had been rehearsing this one routine for the past 6 months and she was intent on impressing the judges. After all, failing this audition meant failing entrance to the school.

Alice Dance Academy was not just for anyone, she knew that. It was one of the most prestigious dance schools in the world and only accepted the very best students. The academy provided courses in jazz, tap, ballet, hip-hop and contemporary, allowing students to develop their potential and hone their skills. These students then went on to become celebrities, dance stars, reputable teachers and dance show hosts. It was no wonder that everyone wanted to gain entry into this dream school.

Her face a mask of concentration, Mikan twisted and glided across the stage, with her hoop earrings swinging wildly. Briefly, she wondered what would happen if all this was for nothing and she wasn't good enough for the judges after all. She continued to pop and lock, stepping and hopping as she went, before spinning on her head and jumping up for three consecutive backflips. Upon the last backflip, she propelled herself through the air and landed silently on the floor, with her legs split at 180'. Staying in the same position, she posed and waited for the music to fade. Mikan held her breath for a good 5 seconds and practiced a composed look before raising her head to look at the judges.

On the right of the table, sat a pretty, blonde-haired lady in a crisp, white blouse and pencil skirt. She had a name tag identifying herself as Serina. Next to her, was a blonde-haired man. He had astonishing, violet eyes and soft, almost feminine features. Dressed in a white shirt with ruffled sleeves, and loose mauve tie, he sat there with his chin propped up on one hand. His tag was labelled Narumi, and when this Narumi guy sent her an impressed smile, Mikan took a liking to him immediately. The man next to Narumi was not as friendly-looking. His tag was neatly pinned to his dark green suit and had bold letters spelling out Prof. Jinno. His body posture was stiff and his face held an impassive look. The stare he was giving almost looked condescending. Someone, obviously needed to go get a life.

Professor Jinno cleared his throat and started to talk, successfully breaking off all thoughts.

"Candidate 24, you want to enter Alice Dance Academy, and from what you've shown us, I believe that you do hip-hop. Yes?"

"Yup."

"Well to pass, you need a score of 18 stars or higher. Each of us judges will give your overall performance a number out of 10. Please be aware that Mr. Narumi, Ms. Serina and I rarely give more than 7 stars. You can expect to find your results in your mail within a week."

Mikan watched as the professor picked up his pen again and produced a clean sheet of paper.

"Now, why do you want to enter the academy?"

The question came out of the blue and Mikan had no idea what to say. People hadn't told her that the audition would include questions.

"Um, lots of reasons. I want to see my best friend again. She goes to your school."

"I was thinking something along the lines of _passion_ and _love_ for dance."

"Right. I knew that. I like dancing."

She watched with interest as a tick appeared on the man's wrinkly forehead.

"And?"

"And I want to go cuz it's free. Best part of the ADA, there's no tuition fee, right?"

The professor took a deep breath before continuing, "Young lady, when you speak to me, you say because not _cuz_. And may I remind you that the school is not free, we expect students to work hard and produce results in return for offering them education, facilities and necessities. The academy does not require students to pay tuition fees because it receives so many large donations from wealthy ex-students. It was not built with the intention of serving as a home for freeloaders such as yourself."

"...Gee, do you always speak as if you have a stick up your ass?"

There was complete silence, before Narumi and Serina burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs. Jinno turned fifty shades of red and stood up with a shaking finger pointed at the girl.

"GET OUT. NOW."

"Whatever you say Jin-Jin."

More laughter erupted from the two blonde teachers and Mikan smirked as she strolled leisurely to the building exit. It was only after she had passed the doorway did the professor come to his senses and realise what she'd called him.

* * *

.

.

.Hi guys!

This is my first story. Tell me if my writing's ok. I've always wanted to write about life in a dance academy. The competitions, the rivalry, the friendships, the teachers, the activities and all that stuff. This is only the beginning so Natsume doesn't appear yet. There'll be heaps of NatsumeMikan in the next few chapters.

Anyways, if you liked what you read or you have cool ideas for the next chapters, **_please review_**! No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome :)

-Pretty Aurora Dream


	2. First Impressions

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Mikan or Natsume or Gakuen Alice ):

.

.

.

Chapter 2- First Impressions

Mikan's eyelids were about to droop closed when the mailman arrived, signalling the end of her 3-hour-long wait. She immediately snapped up and ran down the stairs, jumping the last 4 steps. Why was she so eager? Every letter that came could be an acceptance letter from the academy. Mikan was no fool. She knew that she had pissed off old Jin-jin to an extent where she would be lucky enough to get two or three stars from him. But as long as she got eight or nine stars from Serina and Narumi she would make it. She _had_ to make it.

Hotaru would kill her. She wouldn't be fulfilling her promise to her late parents. And grandpa would be so disappointed. Mikan held the envelope with shaking hands and slowly ripped off the seal. She peeked at the contents with her eyes half-closed...and screamed.

.

.

.

.  
_27 January 2013_  
_Dear Ms. Sakura,_

_These were your audition results:_

_Ms. Serina- 10 stars_  
_Mr. Narumi- 10 stars_  
_Prof. Jinno- 0 stars_

_Total- 20 stars PASS_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are one of the two candidates to have passed the entrance audition. We would like to offer you a position in our hip-hop course at the academy. Your score of 20 stars was well-earned and you will be joining the rest of the high-school division students should you choose to accept this opportunity. _

_Our academy provides facilities, necessities and gives out a weekly allowance to all students. It is up to the student to provide their own leisurely items so please pack everything you think you will be needing. Items such as a school map, dorm allocation, room key and timetable will be given out upon arrival. School starts on January 30; it is advised that new students arrive earlier in order to familiarize themselves with the school and unpack their belongings. It is up to the student to find transport to the school and retain this acceptance letter as proof of identity. We look forward to seeing you soon._

_Best regards,_

_Principal Izumi_

_Alice Dance Academy_

.

.

.  
She read the letter five times over and still could not believe she actually made it. That damn Jin-jin, giving her zero stars. She was incredibly lucky for Narumi and Serina and made a mental note to thank them when she saw them again. Recovering from the shock, Mikan ran back into the house and packed everything she needed.

Changing into an outfit, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Soft honey brown tresses that curled at the ends, cascading down to her waist, big, liquidy, doe-like eyes framed by long dark eyelashes, a cute, button nose and a small mouth with plump, full lips. Her make-up was light; she had on some shimmery pink eyeshadow, dark mascara and strawberry flavoured lip gloss.

Mikan was only 5 and a half feet tall, but she had a slim, curvy figure and long, shapely legs. She was wearing a striped tank tucked into a pair of beige shorts, a navy blazer with a thin belt and a pair of wedges. Grabbing her Nina Ricci La Gracieuse Sunglasses and leather handbag, she walked out the house and hailed a cab. This was it, Mikan was going to the academy.

When she arrived at the academy, she spent 5 minutes simply gawking at the exterior. The school looked like a palace! It was huge, the walls were royal white and gold, and there was a marble fountain surrounded by well-kept grass in sight. Mikan wondered if she actually belonged here after all. She was going to show her acceptance letter to the guard at the iron gates when suddenly a blasting impact knocked her to her feet.

What the hell? Were there terrorists in this place?

"I'm over here, idiot."

Mikan looked up, her vision still blurry from getting hit in the head. When her eyes started seeing clearly, she gasped. Standing there was none other than her best friend since diapers. In the two years she hadn't seen her, Hotaru had certainly grown into a stunning beauty. Her misty violet eyes were alluring and they were framed by lush eyelashes. Her skin was flawless porcelain, and her lips were a feminine pink. Hotaru's once short hair was now glossy, raven locks that reached just past her shoulder. Her figure was tall and slim. Mikan couldn't help but think of a beautiful, ice queen.

"Ho-Hotaru?"

"No. I'm Queen Elizabeth. Now are you going to sit there or give me a hug?" her voice holding a tinge of amusement. Yup, in terms of personality, Hotaru hadn't changed at all. Mikan full glomped Hotaru and proceeded to follow her into the academy.

"Oh my gosh Hotaru. I haven't seen you for ages. Why didn't you contact me? You're so pretty now. I wish I looked like you! And aren't you proud of me, I actually got in! Did you know, I almost didn't? At the audition, that old Jin-jin gave me no stars for my performance and he was all like, Sakura I don't ever want to see you again_"

"So the rumour's true."

"Yeah, yeah Jin-jin hates me. But I didn't even...wait, huh? What rumour?"

Hotaru sighed and continued, "Apparently, candidate 24 didn't take any of Jinno's interview questions seriously, insulted him of having a stick up his ass and then dubbed him with a foolish nickname. The said candidate miraculously passed the audition with no stars from Jinno and is also the youngest student to have made it into the high-school division."

"Oh. That sounds like me Hotaru."

"You idiot."

Hotaru led her to the office where Mikan sat, trying to take in her surroundings. She could see Hotaru ordering around the lady behind the pristine counter. There were 2 other people in the office, both students she assumed. One had his back to her and the other was a pretty girl. She had curly dark green hair which was obviously permed. The name Permy would suit her well. Her eyes were a matching sea green and her clothes were classy yet revealing, suggesting her to be a popular and perhaps even snobby girl.

"So you're the new girl huh? Can't see anything special about you."

Mikan realised the girl she had been assessing was talking to her.

"I can't see anything special about you either."

She watched with interest as the girl's face turned red from anger.

"Excuse me? I am Sumire Shouda, one of the best jazz dancers in the high-school division!"

Ah. So she was a jazzy. "Cool, you know what? We should be friends. I'm Mikan, I do hip-hop and I'm new."

With that, she flashed Permy one of her friendliest smiles.

"Mikan as in Miss Sakura? It's nice to meet you. Forgive me for saying it like this, but you're the talk of school right now."

Both girls turned in surprise at the new voice and whilst Permy let out a squeal, Mikan couldn't help but gasp. The person who had spoken was utterly gorgeous. He looked around sixteen, and he had silky golden-blonde locks, neatly combed. His eyes were a cerulean blue and he held an azure gaze. His skin was flawless and radiant, and overall he have out a calming, gentle aura. When he smiled, it was as if he had come out of a fairy-tale. His pearly whites could definitely rival those of Prince Charming himself.

"Oh-my-god, Ruka!"

Trust Permy to go all gaga over a pretty boy.

"Hello Sumire. Hello Miss Sakura, I believe I haven't introduced myself_"

"Oh shut it Nogi. Mikan, this is Ruka Nogi. Nogi, my best friend who I've talked about."

Mikan threw Hotaru a confused look. She had butted in from nowhere and spoke as if her and this Ruka guy were on close terms. She had even told him about her?

Mikan then noticed what Ruka was holding- a pure white rabbit that seemed to be content on sleeping in his arms. Cute but weird.

"Um, pleased to meet you Ruka-pyon."

Looking slightly startled at being addressed with an honorific, he responded smoothly, "The pleasure is all mine. I've been wanting to meet the best friend my girlfriend talks so much about for a while."

Then everything became silent and Mikan let the words sink in. The wheels in her head started to turn. Best friend=her. Therefore girlfriend=Hotaru. Hotaru, girlfriend of Ruka. She felt her jaw drop to the floor. The ice queen was in a _relationship_ with this gorgeous prince charming. Oh my _god_.

"OHMYGOD. HOTARU YOU GOT A _BOYFRIEND_?! WHY? HOW? _WHEN_? WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME?"

Screw dignity and respectable behaviour. She honestly thought she was going to hyperventilate. It was all too much for Mikan to handle.

"Would you shut _up_? I'll tell you later okay. Right now, here's your timetable, room key, dormitory name and room location." She chucked a piece of paper and a key at Mikan, before asking the lady behind the counter for her own set.

Still trying to get over the fact that her completely unromantic best friend now had an unbelievably handsome and gentlemanly boyfriend, Mikan trailed after Hotaru out of the office while muttering a bye to Permy and Ruka-pyon.

She looked down at her piece of paper.

Hip-hop student SAKURA, MIKAN:  
Alpha Dormitory, Level 9, Room 24

Alpha Dorm sounded pretty cool. Too bad she had no idea where it was.

"Hey, Hotaru. Can you give me a tour? It says here I'm in Alpha Dorm and my room's pretty high up too- level 9."

For the second time, she noticed a slightly surprised look in Hotaru's eyes. Mikan didn't understand, did she say something wrong?

"Mikan, there's four dorms on campus."

"Mhmn."

"Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Delta."

Mikan stopped. That sounded like the dorms were in some order or system. Were the students arranged in dorms by their names? No, it couldn't be. Neither M nor S was at the front of the alphabet. Maybe it was by number of years the students had stayed in the high-school division. But she'd just gotten in. So how?

"Hotaru how are people put into dorms?"

"Skill level. Almost everyone starts off in Delta dorms. I'm in Alpha this year, but I was in Beta Dorm last year. Only one person before you has started off in Alpha Dorm."

...Did that mean the academy thought she was a good dancer?

"Mikan, you said you're on level 9 right?"

"Yup!"

"They put you on different levels based on skill level too. Your level in the dorm building shows how you compare to others around you. Mikan, you're on the second highest level, that means you're one of the best students."

"Really? Yay! But I'm not even that good, they probably mixed me up with someone else or something. Hotaru what level are you on?"

"Level 8, room 16."

"Ohmygosh, you're only one level under me! That means I can visit you all the time! Yay!"

Hotaru allowed a brief smile before her expression turned much more serious.

"You need to be careful Mikan. There are all sorts of students in this school. Some are dangerous. You'll gradually find out just how. And everyone is extremely competitive. It's not good to be at the bottom but not necessarily advantageous to stick out either. There'll be people who will be jealous."

"Nahhh, Hotaru don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

The two reached the dorm and once again, Mikan outwardly gaped at the sight. It was like a 5-star resort! There were glass balconies and sliding doors and 4 sleek elevators. She couldn't believe she was staying here for free.

"I need to go. I'm part of the welcoming committee, I need to prepare something and the assembly starts in an hour. I trust that you will be able to use an elevator by yourself?" smirked Hotaru.

"Of course," huffed Mikan. Yes she was clumsy but she could at least find her room by herself.

"Kay then. I'll see you at the assembly."

* * *

When he'd stepped into the elevator, Mikan felt an unexplained pull to him. She'd thought that Ruka was gorgeous, but this man was an entirely different story. He was wearing a black tee that clung to his biceps and what Mikan was sure not his six-pack, but washboard eight-pack abs. His glossy, raven locks were messily arranged and slightly covered his eyes. Oh, his _eyes_. They were the most intense ruby eyes she had ever seen, and were framed by long, dark eyelashes that women would envy. She didn't ever want to look away. He had a strong jaw-line and his lips were so full, so _kissable_. He also had a piercing on his left ear, a single ruby stud. The way he stood, the way he looked. Everything about him just screamed bad-boy and his aura reeked of power. Mikan felt a sudden thrill when looking at him. She didn't even realise she had been staring.

"Are you done checking me out, little girl?"

Now that brought Mikan back to her senses and all thoughts of attraction flew right out of her head. She blushed from both anger and embarrassment. Who did he think he was?

"I was not checking you out. I was spacing out and you happened to be in my line of sight."

"Yeah sure, polka-dots." Sarcasm laced his voice.

Polka-dots? That was familiar somehow. Wasn't it ...the pattern of the bra she was wearing? How did he know? The elevator dinged upon reaching level 9 and realisation dawned on her just as she stepped out. Mikan was no mathematician but she knew that from his angle and height of 6 feet, he could just see into her low-cut tank top. She seethed with fury. Grandpa always told her it was indecent to let someone see your undergarments before you were married. And this man was a complete stranger!

"You, you _disgusting_ **_PERVERT_**!"

The man only gave an amused smirk in return before the doors slid shut and the elevator continued on to level 10.

* * *

"I'm so sorry. Really. Please excuse me."

Mikan had bumped into at least six people in the hall. She had just been told that Hotaru would be one of the dancers and she wanted to wish her best friend luck. It sucked that the entire high-school division was crammed into this hall and everyone was rushing trying to get a good seat. She was busy squeezing herself between the mass of students and teachers when she collided with someone head on. Damn, that was going to leave a bruise.

"Watch where you're going, moron."

That husky, baritone voice sounded familiar somehow.

"I'm really sorry. I'm in a rush and- YOU!"

The stranger lifted his head up at the same time Mikan did. She cursed her luck.

"Well, if it isn't clumsy ol' Polka-dots."

.

.

.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 2! It's like 3 times as long as chapter 1. And in total, I've written more than 3000 words in one day. Achievement! Tell me what you guys think and drop a **review** yeah? Next chapter is dedicated to whoever comes up with an idea for this story.

Anyways, no flames please, only constructive criticism!

Love  
Pretty Aurora Dream~


	3. Welcoming Performances

**Note:** This chapter contains some swearing, sorry! Don't read if you get easily offended :/

Thank you so much to all the reviewers, I'll take note of all the suggestions and as promised, this chapter is dedicated to Rinail and ninjagrl55.  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Gakuen Alice, unfortunately.

Chapter 3- Welcoming Performances 

.

.

.  
Mikan could feel her fists clenching and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She would not let this red-eyed man rile her up.

"Clumsy, _ol'_ polka-dots? Who the _fuck_ do you think you are to address me like that?" she hissed.

Maybe it was her imagination, but she could have sworn she saw the man's eyes widen a fraction. Ha. That bastard probably never had a girl swear at him in his life. Well, see how he likes some more. She opened her mouth to continue when an announcement from on stage cut her short.

"Testing, 1, 2, 3. Testing 1, 2, 3. Okay, please find a seat everyone."

Gradually, all the students began to sit down. Mikan sat down in the closest chair and looked around, surprised when she saw the man she'd been arguing with was lazily making his way to the side of the stage. On the stage, stood a tall, well-built man dressed in formal attire. Mikan assumed that he was the principal. Behind him was a group of students- a skinny guy with round, wire-framed glasses, a friendly-looking guy with blonde hair, olive-green eyes and an adorable dimple, two other figures she couldn't quite make out and then- Oh, the last one was Hotaru! That must be the welcoming committee.

Mikan sat up straighter in her seat, trying to make eye contact with her best friend. When that didn't work, she gave a little wave and accidentally nudged the person on her left. Mikan turned to apologize.

The person she'd bumped was a girl. She had a cute smile and bubblegum pink curls which Mikan found adorable.  
"Hey, are you by any chance one of the new students?"

Mikan was surprised she stood out so easily and her shock must have been evident on her face because the girl explained, "I've been at the academy since I was 10, and most of the others have been here longer. I haven't seen you around before so I'm guessing you're that little girl who passed the audition. I'm Anna, 16 years old, Alpha Dorm class and Contemporary course. Good job on pissing off Jinno by the way."

She threw Mikan a friendly smile and Mikan couldn't help but smile back.

"So I guess everyone knows about me and Jin-jin huh? Oh well. I'm Mikan. I'm in Alpha Dorm too, but probably not the same class as you since I do hip-hop. And what's with the 'little girl' thing? I'm not that small, you're only one year older than me."

Anna exchanged a knowing glance with a girl next to her, who had apparently been listening to their conversation the whole time. Before Mikan could admire the girl's dead-straight, midnight blue hair and ask what her name was, Anna continued, "One year in this academy means a _lot_. A year of learning, dancing, competitions and all those experiences changes a dancer for the better. Older dancers are also more mature and able to pick up concepts quickly. That's why we respect our sempais and seniors so much."

The blue-haired girl decided to jump in, "I'm Nonoko, I'm in everything Anna's in but anyway continuing, it's rare for someone young to pass the entrance audition. Actually if you think about it, it's rare for anyone to pass the audition at all. Outsiders have to be _really_ good because in their first year here, they have to catch up quickly and make up for all the stuff we've been taught in the elementary division. So this year, imagine everyone's surprise when they announced two students were coming. You guys must be like, dancing prodigies."

One look and Mikan knew that these two were definitely the talking type.

"Who's the other person who passed?"

"I think it was a girl called Yura Otonashi or something. Senior in the ballet course."

Mikan was about to ask Nonoko more details about the different courses when the principal on stage started to talk.

"Everyone, quiet down please. The assembly is about to commence."

The three girls simultaneously looked to the front.

"Good afternoon students. As you know, this will be a very special year. The teaching staff have planned a variety of activities and competitions where you will have the opportunity to showcase your abilities. We will also be having many ex-students coming back to visit, and for those of you who haven't heard, we have two very talented transfer students joining our high-school division."

The hall buzzed with excited chatter and Mikan slumped back, praying that the principal wouldn't make them stand up or do anything embarrassing.

"Would Mikan Sakura and Yura Otonashi please stand up."

Mikan groaned silently. Why did she always have to jinx herself? Reluctantly, she stood up and felt a few hundred or so pairs of eyes on her. She could hear the whispers already.

"Would you look at her? Gosh, she's so pretty!"

"I heard she's in hip-hop. She doesn't look like much of a hip-hopper, more like a ballet girl to me."

"Sakura, that name's not famous or anything in the dance industry right?"

"Wow, she looks so young and innocent!"

She wished the earth would just swallow her there and then. How come the whole ordeal was so nerve-wrecking and uncomfortable for her, when the other standing girl looked so composed? Damn it.

"Thank you Mikan, Yura. On behalf of the school I wish you two all the best for your first year here in the academy. Other students, please help them settle in to their new home. I'll hand over to the student council now."

Mikan watched eagerly as Hotaru's group walked to the microphone stand. The skinny boy with glasses spoke first.

"Welcome to a new year of school, fellow Alice students."

At this, several members of the audience snorted and Mikan immediately felt bad for the boy. He was now blushing and fiddling with the cuff of his long-sleeved shirt.

"Anna who's he?"

"Yuu Tobita- Alpha Dorm, contemporary course, high school division captain even though he's a junior and one of the hardest workers I know. Isn't he cute when he's blushing like that?" Anna sighed dreamily.

She was looking at the captain with affectionate eyes and Mikan grinned knowingly. She would have to question Anna later.

Yuu cleared his throat and continued, "I hope everyone had a great summer vacation and that you guys are prepared to work hard this term. The student council has a new goal in mind, and that is the bonding of the five dance faculties and greater interaction between students from different dorms and courses. We want you to put your differences aside and make some new friends. "

There were boos and some shouted complaints. Apparently, the audience was not very supportive of that idea. Mikan had no idea why. That goal sounded very reasonable to her and besides, making friends only with people similar to you was stupid and not to mention, extremely boring. She watched as Yuu whispered something to the blonde boy behind him and handed him the mic.

"Guys, like Yuu said, we should all be friends. Take me for example. I'm in the Beta Dorm and a senior in the ballet course, yet all my best friends are in different courses and dorms."

His voice was soft like tinkling bells and the smile he flashed was so princely that Mikan felt light-headed. The girls around her were swooning and blushing.

"Kaname smiled! Kyaaa!"

"Sono-sempai! I love you! Marry me!"

"Yes Sono-sempai, let's be friends~~"

Obviously, this Kaname Sono guy was a prince charming, but it was still scary how the girls had reacted. Had they no shame? They were in the country's best dance academy for goodness sake. The annoying squealing was starting to get on Mikan's nerves when suddenly an icy voice effectively silenced the hall.

"Would you morons all _shut up_?"

There on the stage in all her glory, stood none other than her best friend. You could always rely on Hotaru to take action when necessary.

Hotaru had one hand in her pocket, most likely holding the handle of her upgraded baka gun. Her other hand was gripping the microphone tightly and her expression was nothing short of deadly.

"Sono is not a piece of man meat. Unbelievable as it may sound, he is still a respectable member of the oh-so-boring student council. Regarding the council's new goal- frankly, I don't give a damn about which people you nutheads choose to associate with and I don't care what friends you make. It's your own loss in the end. Are we done here?"

It was amazing. Hotaru had single-handedly managed to zip up a few hundred teens in less than a minute. They were now nodding dumbly, silently agreeing to whatever the ice queen commanded.

"Good," she smirked.

"I would now like to present to the stage- Nobara Ibaragi, Tsubasa Andou, Sumire Shouda and Youichi Hijiri. I myself will also be a part of the first performance. To conclude today's welcome assembly, we will have another performance by a special student I'm sure you all know."

Just as Hotaru finished her speech, the lights dimmed and the heavy, red curtains dropped to conceal the stage. Mikan felt herself holding her breath in anticipation, and gasped when the curtains rolled open again. There were 5 figures in total, but the spotlight was focused on a young girl. She had to be one of the prettiest girls Mikan had ever seen. Her silver-blue locks were tied back into an elegant bun and her eyes were an intriguing mix of sapphire and stormy grey. She had a sweet, feminine face and a petite, slender body. Her short, flowy, baby blue dress did well to compliment her figure. This had to be Nobara -even Mikan had heard of her before- the composed ballet princess.

On cue, the music began playing and Nobara gave a shy smile. Cheers erupted from the audience as she began to glide and spin across the stage effortlessly. Mikan watched in awe as she suddenly leaped with her legs reaching the splits. How did she do that? Some jumps she recognised- glissade, assemble, jete, pas de chat and sissonne, but others she had no clue about. Nobara was like a dancing fairy!

She followed Nobara's figure as she slowed down and approached a tall, dark-haired male with a blue star tattooed on his upper cheek. Tsubasa. She spun around him without losing eye contact once, then reached her arm out and trailed a finger down his well-sculpted chest. It was a bold move and the male seemed to be enjoying the tease. He even smirked. Nobara then slowly backed away, still with one arm outstretched as if daring him to follow her.

And he did.

The music abruptly changed to a funky beat as he stepped out towards her. Each step made a loud clack and Mikan's mouth dropped open upon recognizing the sound. He was a tap dancer! Her eyes were transfixed on him as he began to switch between the flap, shuffle, brush and ball change. His legs hit the floor in clean strokes- each and every tap was produced perfectly. The beat was lively and Tsubasa's carefree expression only made the performance look more fun. He spun around on his toes a couple of times in quick concession and stopped when he noticed Nobara had paused. She was giving him a look that said, 'Is that all you've got?'

If Tsubasa was surprised he didn't show it. Instead, he gave a playful grin and started to dance at a speed Mikan never thought was possible. His legs crisscrossed so fast that it all became a wild blur while his arms dangled loosely at his sides. Still his speed was increasing and Mikan started to count how long he could keep it up for.

_...20 seconds...40...60...80...100...120...140...Holy..._

Finally Tsubasa spun and stopped, shrugging as if to say 'Was that okay?'

The audience was roaring by now and Mikan was at a loss for words.

On stage the dancers were impressed too. Well, Permy obviously was. Or maybe it was Tsubasa's chest covered by a half unbuttoned shirt that made her step in and slide in front of him. She jutted out one hip and ran both hands down each side of his body. She then gave a pouty smile and sent a wink to the boys in the front row, earning a good amount of catcalls and whistles. With a click of her fingers, the music changed to a groovy jazz beat.

It was Permy's forte now.

She arched her back and stretched her arms until Mikan thought she would break, before snapping up again. Taking the audience's hoots as encouragement, Permy started a series of twists, turns and kicks in the air. Every movement was executed perfectly and smoothly connected to the next. She then began a complicated jazz layout, swinging her hips seductively and tossing her hair as she did so. It was entertaining and Mikan couldn't help bouncing in her seat, wishing she was a part of it too.

All too suddenly, Permy stopped and posed with her upper body parallel to the ground, one leg as support and the other straight in the air pointed towards the ceiling. Mikan watched as a hand rested on Permy's toned thigh, before it gave her a light push. Permy moved and when Mikan saw who the hand had belonged to, her breath caught in her throat.

Was this Youichi Hijiri? He was tall with a lean frame, but he had the most adorable and boyish face she'd ever seen on someone who was likely to be older than her. Crystal teal eyes, pink lips. soft grey curls arranged messily on his head and a baby face- he was an angel. When he gave a small smile to the audience, Mikan's heart just about melted. He was too cute.

The music changed. Youichi immediately jumped up and started with a backwards somersault. The girls in the audience were screaming. He danced swiftly and his legs moved as if they had a will of their own. They were so powerful, propelling him through the air, springing from the floor, gliding across the stage and supporting him when he spun. Youichi incorporated moves from each layer- high in the air, standing and on the ground so that everything was diverse and interesting. Some steps were pop to the beat, while others were free and flowing. And his expression showed that he found this genuinely enjoyable. Mikan didn't know that contemporary could be so beautiful.

She sighed as Youichi spun to a finish and screamed with the crowd for an encore. Instead, the boy moved back and gave a nod of acknowledgment to the performer who'd stepped out of the stage shadows. It was Hotaru.

"GO HOTARU! WOOOOOOO!"

The amethyst-eyed girl only loosened her arms and signalled for the music to change. Turn Me On (David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj) came blasting through.

Hotaru didn't waste her time. Leg out, arm bend, arm out, leg in. Jump, stretch, arms up, bend, pop, lock, stop. Every movement was strong, individual and went home. She made hip-hop look so meaningful.

Cobra, slide, throwback, knee drop. Wow. Hotaru's improvement in the 2 years she'd been gone was incredible. The audience was cheering her on and she didn't disappoint. That body roll and popping chest was enough to make several boys nosebleed. Hotaru continued for another minute before posing in a scissor motion on the floor. Her face was stoic and hadn't broke a sweat at all. Mikan was part of the crazy crowd screaming for more. She was going deaf and her voice was going hoarse but she couldn't get enough of the dancing. Nobara, Tsubasa, Permy, Youichi and Hotaru had shown her such a spectacular performance and each dance had its own style and expression. She was dying to see more.

Then the curtains swished shut and she booed, not caring if it was immature. Wasn't there still one last performance left?

As if answering her question, the curtains rolled open and the spotlight flashed on a single figure standing in the direct centre of the stage. Music came on and the guy raised his head to give the audience a daring smirk. Mikan felt her jaw drop twenty feet underground.

It was _him_.

* * *

.

.

.

The hall was half-empty. Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru had gone back to the dorm. Some students stayed behind to find their friends or try talk to the dancers backstage but Mikan just sat there unmoving. Her brain couldn't function. What she had just seen was unbelievable. It defied all dance she had ever learned.

Hyuuga had just done every single hip-hop move she had known and then some. Every move was _flawless_. He didn't look like he was using up energy. The way he danced looked like he had done it was for fun yet his dance was nothing short of skill and difficulty, she knew. His dance had given a completely new definition to the word hip-hop. She doubted anyone could ever match up to that level.

But why was it that a...a _jerk_ like him could dance like that? And such a show-off too! He had finished off his performance with 24 head-spins- yes Mikan had counted- and then casually walked off the stage with a smug look directed at _her_. How _infuriating_!

But she couldn't deny the fact that he looked incredibly hot when he danced. His toned arms and his perfectly-sculpted chest was definitely something to look at. Security guards had to come in and hold back rabid fan-girls from rushing onto the stage. Those intense eyes, that heated gaze and oh, that arse. Mmm.

Oh _god_. What was she _thinking_? Only one day and she was already attracted.

Mikan stood up and ran out of the hall. She raced back to the dorm to find Hotaru. She had no idea what was wrong with her. She couldn't have fallen for Hyuuga the pervert. She knew she felt anger, burning dislike and frustration towards him yet that dance was all she could replay in her mind.

How awkward if he knew she was thinking about him right now. No, how awkward if she bumped into him in the dorm.

Well... talk of the devil and the devil shall appear.

Just as she pressed the 'up' button for the elevator, a large hand reached from behind and covered her eyes.

"Guess who, polka?"

She struggled to breathe. He was way too close. That sexy voice and manly cologne was really getting to her head.

"Will you piss off?"

She reached up and smacked his hand away.

"Feisty are we? No need to get violent though."

"What do you want Hyuuga?"

"Ah, so we're on a last name basis now."

"Not really. You still call me Polka. Anyways, did you need something? Cuz if not, leave me alone."

"I'm apologising for looking at your bra."

Mikan's cheeks burned and glared at him.

"Oh, you are?"

"No. Just wanted to rub in your face that even though you call me all those nasty names in your head, -I know you do- I'm still the best dancer in this school. What I showed you back there in the assembly was not even close to _half_ of my full capability. A lot more than what you can do, eh?"

Mikan looked at him flabbergasted. What a _completely pompous bastard_. The nerve of this guy!

He stepped in the elevator and pressed the 'close' button without letting Mikan on.

"Anyways, I didn't see anything. B-cups aren't much to look at."

The doors shut and Mikan was left standing by herself, too shocked to do anything. A good few seconds passed before the entire dorm started to shake.

.

.

.

.

"NATSUME HYUUGA YOU COMPLETE _ASSHOLE_! I _HATE_ YOU!"

* * *

.

.

Haha that was the end of chapter 3!

Okay, so that took me a bit longer to write but I've been really busy this week. The good news is that I've already planned out the next few chapters and I have so many ideas for this story :D (Huge dance competition, fun classes, TsubasaMisaki couple and possible rivals hehehe) However, it will take time to be put onto paper. Ugh.

Thank you _so much_ for all the reviews. You guys are so kind. Your reviews give me ideas and encouragement. _**So, **_**_review for me to write faster_**? Pretty please? (;

Stay tuned for the next chappie. First day of Alice Dance Academy officially starts! Yay!

Love~

Pretty Aurora Dream (:


End file.
